Wireless communication devices exchange data with wireless communication networks. Some of these wireless networks use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) technology, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless communications using OFDM is based on resource blocks. The resource blocks are each a unique combination of time and frequency.
The wireless transfer of machine data from machine-to-machine (without humans) is growing rapidly. In OFDM systems, machines request communication service from the wireless network, and the network schedules resource blocks for the individual machines. The wireless network then instructs the machines of their resource block schedule, and the machines transmit and receive based on the resource block instructions from the wireless network.